Just you and me, trying to find the light
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: "Sasha is leaving for the Geoffray Summer Program tomorrow and after missing the girls sleep over Boo finds herself at Sashas house late at night after being humiliated by Charlie again. Sasha is tired of her parents fighting and Boo running after a guy that doesn t like her, but she let s her in anyway. Things don t go exactly as planned..."


__Just a little story I have already uploaded to my live journal, but I thought I´d put it up here as well, since Bunheads has his own section now and all. I hope you enjoy =)

* * *

_´I´m so stupid, I´m so stupid, I´m so stupid! ´_  
That´s all that´s repeating in Boo´s head. How could she have thought that Charlie would want to meet up for an actual date with her?

"Sasha, get the god damn door!" it´s only then that Boo realizes where she´s actually standing, but before she can process that information the front door opens and Sasha appears, looking equally confused and angry.

"What do you want here?" she snaps and Boo feels her chest tighten immediately. Why did she even come here? Sasha is leaving for the Geoffrey Summer Program tomorrow and the girls wanted to have a sleep over, but Boo had declined.

_´Because I was stupid enough to believe that he would actually want to go out on a date with me.´_

"He stood you up?" Sasha asks, her voice much softer now, and Boo looks up. Did she say that out loud?

"Who is coming here at this time of the night?" Sasha's Mom is yelling from the back of the house, but Sasha doesn´t answer. She just reaches out and pulls at Boos arm, dragging her up the stairs. Sasha Mom doesn´t seem to care that she isn´t getting an answer, because she just resumes to yelling at her husband some more.

"In here." Sasha says, completely ignoring her parents downstairs, and pulls Boo into a room near the stairs.

_´She´s probably used to the yelling by now.´_ Boo thinks and it makes her feel sad, Sasha is such a lovely person, people just can´t see it because she´s hiding it from the world.

_´Not from me though.´_ Even if she tries hard not to let it show, Boo can see that Sasha feels easier around her, that she´s letting her guard down a little and it gives her that fuzzy, warm feeling in her stomach, to know that in some way, Sasha trusts her.

"So I am getting this right, he stood you up?" Sasha says and flops down onto the bed. It´s only then that Boo realizes that this must be her parents' bedroom. It´s huge, but still it looks kind of…_sterile_. There´s only a bed, a closet and a little drawer next to the door, no sign of any personal belongings like pictures or books or anything like that.

"No, yes, sort of." Boo sighs and sinks down next to Sasha on the bed. She thinks about earlier and how happy she had been when Charlie had asked her to meet him at the park. Now she´s just feeling stupid and sick, like she is going to throw up any second.

"I told you Boo, you should have listened to me!" Sasha says, and it sounds a little angry, but mostly concerned.

"He made me wait in the park for two hours," Boo bites her lip and forces herself to look up. "And then when he showed up,"

"Wait, he showed up? After two hours?" Sasha interrupts and Boo is almost writhing under her gaze. She knows that she has to tell the truth now, and she wants to, because Sasha is her friend, but she´s had enough of the ´_I told you so´._

"Boo?" Sasha asks and she´s looking right into Boo´s eyes, and how is that even fair?

"He…he made me wait for two hours, and then all he wanted was for me to give him that girls phone number he wrote on my hand last time." She pauses and waits for Sasha´s reaction, but nothing´s happening. Sasha is just…staring at her.

"I am so stupid." Boo continues when she´s sure that Sasha isn´t going to yell ´_I told you so´_ at her. "I thought he really wanted to meet up with me and then I even waited for two hours, though I knew he didn´t like me but I thought maybe he changed his mind. And what am I supposed to do? There´s nobody here that likes me that way, and look at me, there never will be. I haven´t even been kissed for God´s sake. I´m a kissing virgin and…hmpf."

There are about a million other things Boo wants to say, but she can´t, because suddenly Sasha has her lips pressed up against hers. And whoa, wait what?

Before she can even comprehend what has happened, Sasha´s lips are gone, and so is Sasha, precisely gone to the other side of the room.  
"What, that…I mean, what?"

_´Sasha kissed me.´_ Boo thinks and the words are sinking in, but they still don´t make any sense to her.

"So, you can cross that from your list now." Sasha says and Boo looks up.

"Cross it off my list?" she asks and suddenly feels irrationally angry. How could she just kiss her?

"Yeah don´t mention it." Sasha´s not looking at her and Boo´s stomach twists in a weird way. What is even going on here?

"Kissing is not something to cross of your list!" her voice is louder than she intended it to be, but she can´t control it anymore. "Kissing is supposed to be something special, with someone you like, especially your first kiss. Sasha, are you even listening to me?" Boo wants to reach out and touch Sasha, make her turn around, but once again she doesn´t have the time to even properly think about it, because suddenly Sasha whirls around and seconds later Boo is pressed up against the nearest wall.

Her heart is pounding against her ribcage and she´s pretty sure she´s breathing heavily, like she just ran a 100m race.

"Look, I was trying to help." Sasha grits out, and she looks so angry. Boo doesn´t know what else to do than just stare. They stay like that for what seems like forever and all Boo can hear is the blood pounding in her ears and her rigid breath.

Then Sasha´s arms fall to the side and the tension vanishes from Boos body.

What is even happening? She thinks and then she catches sight of Sasha, who has sunk back onto the bed and, is she crying?

It takes Boo about 1 ½ seconds to decide what to do, so she walks over and sits down next to her best friend. "Hey," she whispers and Sasha looks up, tears glistering in her eyes.

"You think this is all about you, don´t you?" she whispers and Boo bites her lip. She doesn´t know what to say, she shouldn´t have yelled at Sasha like that, but doesn't she understands that this is a big deal for her? "I have never been kissed either Boo, Yes there are boys here that think I am pretty, but once they get to know me, they dump me. I mean, look at you. You have this wonderful character, you make people smile, and you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but you make me smile too. You´re the only thing that´s good about this stupid hell hole called ´Paradise´." She sniffles and Boo can see that she´s trying very hard to control her voice and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey," Boo whispers again, her stomach twisting. She can´t stand to see Sasha sad, she deserves so much more, she deserves happiness. "It´s ok to let go, you know."

It takes another moment and a look into Boo´s eyes before Sasha´s resistance is crumbling down like a card house. She starts sobbing and her body trembles almost violently. Boo reaches out and pulls the other girl close, carefully wrapping her arms around her.

Sasha wants to say that she´s sorry, even though she doesn´t know for exactly what, but it doesn´t matter, because she can´t speak. She tries, but there´s no sound coming from her mouth other than the sobs that escape now and then.

Boo doesn´t seem to care though, she doesn´t care that Sasha is holding onto her, digging her fingernails into Boos back and pressing her face into the other girls' neck.

In return Boo is rubbing circles on Sasha´s back and whispers nothings into her ear. They stay like that for a while and somehow end up lying on the bed, facing each other.

Sasha has calmed down a little and is almost too embarrassed to look at Boo, but her face is so close that there´s really not much room for anything else than her smile and her eyes.

_´They´re beautiful._´ Sasha thinks and momentarily wonders why she had never noticed that before.

"…am tired." Boo mumbles a little while later as she intertwines her fingers with Sasha's.

"Me too." Sasha says, voice quiet as she looks down on their hands. It feels like there´s a certain warmth originating from them that spreads out across her whole body.

"But we can´t sleep in your parents bed." Boo´s eyes are already drifting close and Sasha smiles.

"They never sleep here anyway," she says. "Dad sleeps on the couch, if he sleeps at all and whenever they fight my mother buries herself in work and falls asleep on her desk."

Sasha smiles again, and she really shouldn´t because this whole situation is still awful, but she can´t help it. Boo is here with her and that´s all that matters right now.

She pulls the covers over them and grabs her phone from the night stand.

"Where are you going?" Boo protests and Sasha lets out a small laugh. She looks down at her phone and smiles. "Setting the alarm." She answers before putting the phone away again and sliding back up to Boo.

"Hm. Night." She hears and Boo fumbles for her hand under the covers, her breath evening out as soon as she finds it.

* * *

Ginny wakes up to a text on her phone the next day. She raises and eyebrow and nudges Melanie until the other girl wakes up grumbling. Ginny just rolls her eyes and hands her friend the phone while dragging her out of bed.

They don´t know where Sasha went, she sure was there when they fell asleep last night but that text is only confusing the girls more.

They find her by chance, really, because the door to her parents' bedroom is open and Ginny can´t help but smile when she sees Sasha and Boo tangled together in the bed.

**  
To Ginny, 12.14am  
**_Don´t wake me up, I´m not going. x_


End file.
